


A Deal

by Rexa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Prompt: Marshmallow dan Sebuket mawar putih, Some Romance, Week 6 - White Day
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Deal?Untuk #Haikyuu!!PairParade2018





	A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I don't own anything.  
> I don't gain anything from this fanworks but some fun.

 

Netra sewarna madu itu mengerling ke arah pintu masuk kafe. Beberapa kali lonceng yang berada di atas kusennya bergoyang, berdenting menandakan seseorang atau sekelompok orang datang. _Namun_ , ia yang dinanti olehnya tak jua tampak.

Cokelat panas dan _marshmallow_ yang dipesan sudah tinggal separuh. Udara sejuk musim semi tak mengurangi nikmatnya minuman hangat pengusir rasa dingin kesohor di kafe langganan. Burung imitasi kembali berkicau dari balik rerumahan jam dinding klasik. Jarum jamnya tak segan menunjuk angka tujuh. Hampir lima puluh menit berlalu dari waktu yang telah dijanjikan. Senja telah lama dijemput malam. Bintang-bintang mulai berkerlip menandakan malam. Batinnya menerka-nerka. _Tidak biasanya._

Hari ini, tanggal empat belas bulan tiga. Pada perayaan _White Day_ yang kesekian kalinya, juga perayaan kecil untuk mengenang hari bersejarah mereka, sang kekasih memintanya bertemu di tengah kesibukan yang merentang jarak di antara keduanya. Di kafe kecil yang menjadi langganan keduanya, yang mempertemukan perbedaan rasa yang menciptakan kisah cinta mereka. Cokelat panas dan kopi nikmat. Dengan potongan-potongan kenyal nan lembut _marshmallow_ yang menambahkan kelegitannya, juga busa susu yang gurih. Menjadi candu bagi mereka di masa lalu untuk selalu bersua di tempat yang sama.

Jemari panjang nyaris lentik kembali merengkuh tangkai cangkir, cairan cokelat yang semakin kental akibat suhunya yang sudah mulai turun kembali direguk. _Marshmallow_ yang menjadi dekorasi tak luput dari seruput.

_Dia, kekasihnya itu, harus punya alasan bagus._

Wajah tampan yang tadinya penuh harap itu berubah datar. Pemiliknya mengalih atensi dari ponsel pintar menuju ke gawai berukuran lebih besar sedikit dari telapak tangannya. Konsol permainan genggam yang digandrunginya sejak mula gawai itu diperkenalkan di pasaran. Sejenak mengusir resah yang melanda. Kenma—nama kecil si pemuda, larut ke alam dunia penuh monster dalam arus imajinasi.

Lonceng kembali bergoyang, bunyi dentingannya membuat salah satu pelayan yang berada paling dekat dengan arah pintu masuk kafe menyapa ceria. Sosok jangkung itu mengangguk dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah memiliki janji dengan teman begitu si pelayan menawarkan tempat. Netra hijau gelap itu telah memerangkap sosok yang tengah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Sudut bibirnya sempat tertarik ke atas sebentar. Segera dilangkahkannya kaki ke meja yang berada di dekat dengan jendela besar, di pojok ruangan kafe.

“Kenma-san.”

Kenma tak bergerak, atensi dan konsentrasinya masih terpusat pada gawai permainan di dalam genggamannya. Keiji—sosok yang baru saja tiba lagi sosok yang dinantikan Kenma mengeluarkan buket mawar putih yang disembunyikannya dari balik jaket. Disodorkannya ke pangkuan Kenma, seraya membungkuk dan berbisik. “ _Happy anniversary_ , Kenma-san. _Happy white day too_.”

Barulah tubuh Kenma sedikit tersentak lalu kepalanya mendengak. Senyum tipis samar yang khas telah melengkung di wajah Keiji. Kenma mau tak mau ikut menyungging senyum.

“Lama.” Konsol kesayangan diletakkan di samping cangkir cokelat panas miliknya yang telah mendingin. Buket bunga dibelai sayang.

“Bokuto-san dan Kuroo-san ngotot mau bertemu denganmu.”

Sebelah alis Kenma terangkat. Keiji merangkum tangan di atas meja. “Aku melarikan diri dulu sebelum keduanya sempat mengejar.”

Kenma lantas mengangguk. Maklum dengan keegoisan yang Keiji tunjukkan. Ia pun akan sama. Ingin melewati hari istimewa dengan Keiji saja. “Kumaafkan.”

Keiji mengangguk. “Maafkan aku.”

Keduanya bertukar senyum, tipis tapi membuat binar di mata mereka semakin bersinar. Seolah ada percikan semangat yang menyala.

“ _Hot choco with marsmallow_?”

Kenma mengangguk. “Tapi sudah dingin.”

“Mau pesan lagi?”

“Ditambah dua buah kaset game mungkin lebih menyenangkan.”

“Kalau begitu Kenma-san harus menemaniku sampai besok malam. Ah, tidak ... harus satu minggu.”

Kenma menganggukkan kepala. “ _Deal_.”

Keiji tersenyum. “ _Deal_.”

 

.

.

.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya. Kritik dan saran bahkan fg-an selalu diterima dengan lapang dada ^^
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
